


Contraband

by Servetolive



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom!Maddox, Choking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/pseuds/Servetolive
Summary: Maddox returns to his trashed apartment to find his test subject consoling himself in the worst way possible. Post-'Descent.'





	Contraband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/gifts).



> Me trying to encourage Imp to get her ass a-writing

tfw your drunk friend drinks all your booze and fucks up your house while you’re at work

* * *

 

Maddox walked into his pitch-black apartment and knew something was off, just by the way the air sat, as if displaced.

“Lights.”

He wasn’t particularly surprised to see nearly everything he owned–which wasn’t much, as he was a practical man–strewn across the floor of his living room, but it was somewhat jarring to see everything out of the order he had painstakingly created for his personal space. The bookshelf was his most prized possession, and although it was upright and intact, it was emptied; its contents fanned out onto the floor, intermingled with PADDs and loose notes he had slipped into his science journals for safekeeping.

The wooden counter next to his door was missing a leg, the drawer wide open and styluses and pens scattered onto the ground. He made no sound, save for the small clatter his keycard and glasses made as he set it at the edge of the table, continuing to survey the damage as he swing the strap of his bag off his shoulder and set it on the ground next to his feet.

He stepped over the mess and moved towards the stairs to the loft, which was littered with his clothes, underwear, and uniform undershirts.

The bed was stripped of sheets and flipped onto the ground; all of his drawers were open. Maddox checked the trunk that he kept beneath his bed, which housed his contraband.

Gone. Of course.

He looked over the railing of his loft, and the soft light from it fell onto a trail of clutter that led to the dark balcony.

* * *

 

  
Lore sat perched on the railing like a gargoyle, drinking from Maddox’s crystal bottle and staring off into the distance, the thin metal bisecting the arches of his booted feet. It was quite windy out, and even with the house in its current state, Maddox had to marvel at the android’s ability to balance himself and focus on the horizon.

“You’re not thinking of jumping, are you?” Maddox asked with casual sarcasm.

Lore took a swig, but didn’t turn around to face Maddox as the human walked up beside him. “Bet you think you’re real clever. Don’t you.”

“I think I might have better taste in interior design than you,” the human said, turning to lean back against the railing.

“Don’t like my handiwork?” He drank again and turned to smirk at Maddox, who wondered how it was possible to smell alcohol on an inorganic tongue. Lore shrugged. “This was your idea. If you’re mad, sorry, not sorry.”

Looking into his trashed house from where he stood–and knowing that Lore would stand around and cajole him while he cleaned it all up alone–made Maddox finally concede to a sigh.

“Programming alcohol intoxication into your neural net, right… Probably not one of my best.”

“Reassembling me might not have been, either,” Lore sneered.

Maddox’s mouth quirked in annoyance. “What are you, a bitter drunk now?”

He reached for the bottle, and fully expected Lore to hand it over, but Lore pulled his arm back and took a swig.

“I don’t know; this is _your_  handiwork.” He smiled, darkly, and then held the bottle over the open air. “You tell me.”

Maddox’s eyes followed the glass as it fell, still half full, twenty-two stories below and listened to the smash echo back up to them.

It had cost him five bars of latinum to secure each bottle. He let it go.

“Your brother said I’m not that talented, remember? I can toy with the software… but the hardware is yours.”

He immediately regretted bringing up Data.

Lore snickered and then swung his legs around so that he was facing the same direction as Maddox. “Data,” he said. “What else did he say?”

Maddox brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose. “Not this again.”

“Tell me, Maddox.”

“I’m going in.”

Lore had been speaking to Maddox normally enough up until then, and so he was surprised when, after taking two steps toward the door, Lore had reached out and caught him by the back of his uniform, swung him around, and slammed him up against the railing.

The wind was already knocked out of him, but Lore closed his left fist around Maddox’s throat and squeezed slowly.

Maddox’s hands shot up to Lore’s wrist in a defensive reflex; otherwise, he didn’t even attempt to struggle.

“You know I can fucking _kill_ you right now?” Lore hissed at him through gritted teeth, the sweet, warm smell of whiskey filtered between them. A thumb pressed into Maddox’s trachea and he felt tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, but he couldn’t talk if he was choking.

But he looked dead into the android’s glassy, yellow eyes.

It was only when he dropped his hands–and any other semblance of resistance–in effect, surrendering his life to this machine, that Lore let him go, just as he passed out.

* * *

 

  
Maddox woke up on his overturned mattress mere minutes later, with a sharp intake of breath and a couple of violent coughs.

His uniform was unzipped and peeled down to the waist, his undershirt missing. Lore’s back was turned to him, shirtless, rummaging through one of the drawers without looking for anything, until he yanked the drawer out and drunkenly dumped the contents out onto the floor, tossing it to the side. It shattered into pieces after making a dent in the wall.

“‘He is all yours,’“ Maddox rasped, propping himself up on his elbows. His neck hurt, and he was sure that blood spots had formed in his eyes.

Lore stopped what he was doing and looked up over his shoulder.

“What?”

“That’s what he said to me when he handed off your transfer of property papers.” Lore turned around fully to examine how stoically this fragile creature delivered this information. “’He is all yours.’“

Lore’s face twitched to the side, his eyes closing for a moment, as if trying to deflect the pain that processing this information had caused.

“You never told me that,” he said quietly, coming over to kneel down in front of Maddox. He grabbed him by his hair and yanked him upwards into a harsh, poorly coordinated kiss–likely on account of his state.

Maddox grunted in shock when the metal teeth clashed against his, then sliced into the corners of his mouth. Again, in a defensive reflex, his hands shot up to grasp at Lore’s arms, but not to pull away. 

He tasted blood. Lore pulled away, their lips making a light smack, with the android’s smile twisting into a lewd smirk before Maddox pushed himself up onto his knees and leaned into another kiss.

“What other things have you not told me, hm?” Lore said between kisses, his fingernails creating small beads of blood in their wake as they traveled down Maddox’s back. Maddox cried out, arched himself into Lore, cock hard and pressing against his abdomen. 

Lore pushed him back down against the mattress, trapping him there. Maddox managed to kick off his boots in time for Lore to pull down the rest of his uniform and toss it aside to join the rest of the mess.

“Any other modifications I don’t know about?” He asked as he stood on his knees over the human, fingers working to free himself from his pants, grinning down at him.

Maddox’s breath quickened at the sight. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

“Shall we find out?” Lore smirked, cock in hand.

He thought he would kiss him again when he leaned down, but he didn’t: just spread thighs, pressed them against his chest and fucked him like he was still a schoolboy in a cadet’s uniform. 

Maddox lost their staring contest that time, and he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, his hands curling around Lore’s shoulders, fingering the musculature, squeezing his hips with his thighs.

* * *

 

  
“It would have been nice to have some alcohol right about now.” 

Maddox had a right to grumble. He’d cleaned himself up after Lore came inside him–after Lore had the nerve to _fall asleep_  on top of him. He was naked still, and picking up large pieces of furniture that Lore had destroyed in his room and tossing them on one side of the loft, while Lore sat on a corner and watched him, nursing a headache.

“This… this _sucks,”_ Lore groaned. “How do you people _live_  with this?”

Maddox gave Lore a dirty look as he went on cleaning, but suddenly stepped on a piece of glass.

“Ow!” He collapsed, trying to fall away from where the glass was. “Dammit,” he said, once he landed halfway on his damaged headboard.

He felt two hands underneath his arms pull him back to lean against the wall, right next to Lore.

Maddox inspected his foot; without waiting for permission, Lore leaned over and plucked the shard of glass from his heel.

Maddox hissed at him, and pulled a stray undershirt from beneath him and held it to his heel.

They sat there for a few seconds, silently, with Maddox rapidly losing the will to clean.

“You wanted it.”

Maddox didn’t answer him, but rolled his eyes.

“Why didn’t you say anything,” Lore said, examining the bloody piece of glass in his fingers. “Because you’re afraid of falling in love?” 

He looked at Maddox through the shard, giving him an image of the cyberneticist with bloody rivers dripping down his head and chest.

Maddox snatched the piece of glass out of his hand and tossed it, before moving to stand.

“Because it’s _unprofessional,”_ he said flatly.


End file.
